


Crystalline

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: Where There Is Light [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Romantic Fluff, typical Ardyn banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Gilgamesh and Ardyn sneak away to have a moment to themselves, as a new year comes to pass.





	Crystalline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctglaive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctglaive/gifts).



> This idea wasn't actually mine, but came from this question over on my CC account: https://curiouscat.me/FallenIsel/post/746790066. BUT! The Anon did come forward and gave permission for me to attempt to turn it into a fic.
> 
> So! Metty, thank you for the idea and hopefully you enjoy this <3
> 
> And to the rest of the Gilgardyn fandom, hopefully you enjoy it too! I'm still late with everything as per the usual, but happy new years!
> 
> **3/28: Minor typos corrected.**

“This really is quite the celebration, don’t you think so Gil?”

He lowered his gaze, meeting a pair of amber eyes that peered at him through a fringe of red. Gilgamesh shook his head with a patient smile, gently combing the offending locks back under the hood of the beige, linen cloak he had insisted Ardyn wear. “Try to be more discreet. Won’t be much of a celebration if people notice you.”

Ardyn hummed a reluctant acknowledgment. It was in times like this that pity would tug at Gilgamesh’s heart, though he would never say so out loud and compound Ardyn’s already strong, yet unspoken feelings on the subject. No matter where he went his name preceded him; his distinctive appearance not doing him any favors either. It made even the most mundane tasks rather difficult to accomplish without throngs of people following in his wake, asking his blessings. Ardyn was never one to turn people away, ever the servant he was, but it was under the cover of night when Gilgamesh could see the strain it took on him. The dark circles under his eyes and strained quirk of his lips spoke of the silent wishes he harbored for a normal life, one where he could go unnoticed and unacknowledged. A life without the burdens of his calling. 

Despite Ardyn’s assurances that he would continue to walk the path ordained for him, Gilgamesh felt the least he could do was facilitate ways for him to enjoy the simple things every once in a while. The joy in his eyes was always worth it. 

He tugged Ardyn closer by his cloak, cradling the back of his head as he laid a chaste kiss to his crown. “Shall we head down to the overlook?” 

“Trying to get me alone, are you?” 

As Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and began to pull his hand away, Ardyn caught him by the wrist and pressed a kiss to his gloved palm, eyes alight and playful. “Lead the way.”

They threaded through bustling crowds and revelers with their food and drink in hand, away from the sounds of laughter and merriment, from the light of lanterns hanging above the streets. It all faded to a muted din as they reached the darkened square, overlooking a steep ravine, walled around the edges to prevent any drunken celebrants from falling to the rocks below. Gilgamesh watched Ardyn cross his arms on the flat expanse of stone, bent at the waist and lifting his gaze to the skies above.

“So, any wishes for the upcoming year?”

Ardyn closed his eyes. “That this Scourge business will be done and over with?” A melancholy sort of smile tugged at the corners of his lips, despite the easy, almost unbothered tone he took. As though the disease they had both spent the better part of a year fighting against was of no more import than the weather. Deep down, they both knew better.

Following suit, Gilgamesh rested his forearms on the ledge, watching Ardyn out of the corner of his eye. “You and I both.” 

“What? Do you tire of my company already Gilgamesh?” An indignant scowl chased away any seriousness in his expression, and Gilgamesh would have feared he had spoken out of turn if not for the mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

“Just your antics.”

Ardyn made a pained noise and clutched at his chest, fabric bunching between his fingers. “You wound me. I rather thought my antics were one of my more redeeming qualities.” 

There was something so utterly normal about this, about the ways they could behave when away from the eyes of the public and the weight of their expectations. A warmth swelled in his chest and threatened to overflow, only to be tempered by a low, rumbling laugh as he gently extricated Ardyn’s hand from his tunic and held it in his own. “Forgive me. How can I ever make it up to you?”

“Hm…” He tapped at his unshaven chin with his index finger, having long ago perfected the illusion of being deep in thought when he was anything but. “We can start by keeping you in my service for a few more years and go from there. Think you’re up to it?”

Turning Ardyn to face him, Gilgamesh brought his other hand to his cheek, stroking over the line of bone. Even the darkness couldn’t hide the rosy pink that bloomed on his pale skin under Gilgamesh’s touch. “It would honor me to remain at your side Ardyn...so long as you would have me.” 

“You’re so serious all of a sudden, Gil.” He managed to stammer out, not quite able to keep that nervous edge from his voice. There weren’t a great many things that could make Ardyn lose his composure, but the result was always endearing and something Gilgamesh cherished. 

Cheers erupted from the crowd they had left behind as a volley of fireworks took to the skies above, turning night to day in explosions of color and light. With every pop and crack, a shower of sparks erupted, burning away the remnants of another year passed, clearing the air to start anew. Truly, no expense had been spared on the effort.

And yet, Ardyn and Gilgamesh stood entranced, unable to tear their eyes away from each other, seemingly oblivious to the celebration happening around them. “I meant what I said. Though I may have come into your service out of duty, I stay for you, Ardyn. Wherever you may go, I too shall follow.”

Before Ardyn could attempt some manner of witty quip, Gilgamesh had closed what little distance remained between them, capturing his lips in a kiss. He could feel Ardyn stiffen from surprise, then relax as Gilgamesh ran his hand down his side, squeezing his hip before trailing around his waist to hold him close. Ardyn’s hands came to a rest on his upper arms, kneading at the muscle there, his thumbs moving in tiny circles. Some part of him wondered at the scandal that would arise if they were caught like this, but it was more curiosity than deterrent. Moments like this were so few and far between and Gilgamesh wouldn’t give them up for anything in the world. 

Not when they parted and Ardyn looked at him like that...his every affection laid bare before him, crystallized in his amber eyes.

He smiled and couldn’t resist pressing one more kiss to his forehead as he adjusted Ardyn’s hood. “Happy New Year’s, Ardyn.”

Something indiscernible crossed Ardyn’s features; a fleeting question perhaps, but one he found the answer for as his expression softened and he tucked himself into Gilgamesh’s arms. “Happy New Year’s to you as well, Gil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!
> 
> I'm not as active on Tumblr anymore because of the "adult content" fiasco, but I'm on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/iseliadragonwill) now!


End file.
